


Nothing's Louder Than Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, aromantic!zayn, but don't worry happy ending, but he gets his shit together don't worry about it, harry is ignorant about aromanticsm, he apologizes, he's just mentioned as Zayn and Harry talk, i love zarry so this is y i wrote zarry at first but larry will always be my one and only ship, if ya'll here for zarry then get outta here, ignorant!harry, larry endgame, oh and louis isn't really a character, oh and this is Zayn centric, ok that's all the tags fam !! enjoy, slight angst ??, unless ur salty that there isn't endgame zarry but whatever, zayn just wants his bff back n loves harry (plantonically ofc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm in love with you Zayn, I've barely realized maybe like a month ago I think. You're my best friend and I just wanted you to know and if you possibly like me back?” Harry's smile was so wide and so sure, seeming as if so confident that Zayn returned his feelings. Oh, how he wish he could.</p><p>or the one where Zayn can't return Harry's feelings for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Louder Than Love

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO !!! i've had this idea for a while and finally got around to writing it, this is probably like really bad bc my writing is shit but what can ya do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Title is from: Louder Than Love by Tokio Hotel (das my DADS!!!)

“Hey, Zayn, can I talk to you for a bit?”

Zayn turned around and was faced with looking at his best friend, Harry. He looked nervous, his hand raised to his mouth as his fingers pinched his bottom lip but a small smile still shown clear as day. Zayn quirked one of his eyebrow up, Harry never seeming so nervous around him before. He slowly nodded his head and Harry's smile tightened, removing his hand away from his lips to take hold of Zayn's wrist and dragging him behind him.

 

Harry led him to a quiet area, retracting his hand away from Zayn's wrist to hold his hands behind his back. He seemed a bit loss for words as he bit down on his bottom lip and looked down at the floor. Zayn stood there, confused and waiting for Harry to say something. _What could possibly have happened to make Harry act this way?_

 

“Well...” Zayn began to coax him, wanting to know what was troubling his best friend such a great deal. Harry looked up at him, looking even more nervous than he did before, he let out a deep sigh, “I'm in love with you.”

 

_What?_

 

“What?”

“I'm in love with you Zayn, I've barely realized maybe like a month ago, I think. You're my best friend and I just wanted you to know and if you possibly like me back and wouldn't mind going on a date with me?” Harry's smile was so wide and so sure, seeming as if so confident that Zayn returned his feelings. Oh, how he wish he could.

 

Zayn bit down on his lip, he didn't want to hurt his friend. He hasn't yet told Harry about being aromantic. He's been wanting to tell Harry, he's just never quite knew how to bring it up to him, how does one tell their best friend that they don't want to date anyone ever? Although, now being in this position, Zayn would have done it ages ago if it meant he wouldn't have to hurt Harry like this by telling him he doesn't want to date him, or anyone for that matter.

 

“Zayn? Hey, it's alright! You don't have to feel the same way towards me, it's okay!” Harry's broken voice broke Zayn out his thoughts. He looked at Harry and saw how his eyes were becoming glassy, trying so hard not to start crying in that moment. Zayn hated this. He hated this so much.

“Harry, I wish I could feel the same. In fact, I wish I could feel romantic interest to anyone but, I can't. I'm aromantic. I'm so sorry Harry, I really am.” This is has got to be one of the most difficult things that Zayn has ever had to do. He quietly awaited for Harry's response, hoping he would understand and not be too upset.

 

“You're lying.”

 

 _What the fuck?_ Harry could not be serious right now.

 

“You're lying. Aromanticism isn't even a fucking thing! Fuck Zayn! If you don't like me you could just say so, you don't have to fucking lie about having a fake sexuality just to let me down. Fuck you!” Harry screamed angrily at him, turning away from Zayn and running down the hall to escape.

 

Zayn was frozen. Tears prickling in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His own best friend, the best friend he's had since he was 6 year old, had just told him that his own sexuality isn't real. He assumed Harry would be upset or maybe even a little mad but, to say he's lying to him and saying his sexuality isn't real crossed a line. Zayyn let out a broken sigh, turning away in the other direction that Harry left and walked away. He had classes to get to.

**~**

Zayn hasn't talked to Harry in a total of three days. Zayn refuses to acknowledge him, especially when he deeply hurt him with being so ignorant about his sexuality. So, it came to a surprise for him when there was a knock on the door and Zayn was face to face with Harry, an expression of deep regret etched onto his face.

 

“I'm sorry.” where the first words to leave Harry's mouth, he continued before Zayn could say anything in retaliation. “I'm so sorry for what I said to you, I was just so angry and upset that I was rejected and I know that it's no excuse and I'm just so fucking sorry. It wasn't until today I decided to stop being so angry and I did some research about aromanticism and understood about it. I'm so sorry that I said it wasn't real because it is, it's so real and I was the worst best friend ever by taking out my anger instead of understanding you and I could never say to you how sorry I feel but I truly am and I won't blame you if you don't forgive me.”

 

Harry was full out sobbing by the end. Zayn had streaks of tears down his face, he crashed into Harry, wrapping his arm's around him and holding him close. Harry's own arms winding around Zayn in a strong hold. They spent a couple minutes hugging each other and crying, most likely getting snot all over each other. Zayn pulled away from the hug, looking up at his best friend and gave him a smile, “I forgive you.” He was just happy to get his best friend back.

 

**~6 years later~**

 

Zayn laughed as he was sitting next to Harry, watching the people dance in terrible moves on the dance floor. Zayn looked over at his best friend, seeing how entranced he was in watching _him_ dancing with his mother. He smiled, noticing Harry's wide grin and glassy eyes, looking at his newly husband with such a deep love for him. Zayn nudged Harry with his elbow, Harry turning his head to look at him and giving him a smile

 

“Bet you're glad I'm aromantic and rejected you all those years back huh?” Zayn let out a laugh, teasing him slightly. Harry chuckled and shook his head in a fond way at his best friend.

“Maybe. Kind of. It's just that, ever since I met Louis, I just knew he was actually _It_ for me. Every time I look at him, I can't imagine my life with anyone else but him. I love him, I love him so much Zayn.”

 

Zayn nodded his head, he knew. He knew how gone Harry was for Louis the moment he met him and Harry had talked his ear off about the fit guy he bumped into the restroom. He remembers all the times Harry called Zayn over to help him pick out an outfit for his many dates, and how he had helped Harry pick out an engagement ring for Louis, wanting to get the most perfect ring for the boy he loved so much and to marry that boy as soon as possible. Harry is happy, Louis is happy. Zayn is happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably a couple mistakes i didn't notice while going over it but i just wanted to get this publish before going off to bed so just ignore those mistakes for now, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
